The conventional method for producing ketones and phenols includes a first step in which a secondary alkyl substituted benzene or benzene itself is oxidized to produce a corresponding benzene hydroperoxide compound. In the second step the benzene hydroperoxide compound is acid decomposed to produce a ketone and the corresponding phenol compound. This two-step process is both complicated and slow. This led to a one-step process in which the alkyl substituted benzene is oxidized in the liquid phase by bringing oxidizing gas containing molecular oxygen into contact with the alkyl substituted benzene in the presence of hydrogen bromide and isolating the resultant ketones and corresponding phenols from the oxidation mixture.
It has been found in the instant invention that certain additives to the one-step process can give higher yields or higher selectivity or both for the ketones and the corresponding phenol compounds.
The object of this invention is a process for increasing the yield and selectivity of an alkyl substituted benzene oxidative cleavage reaction for the production of ketones and phenols. Another object of this invention is to provide catalyst systems containing additives that will increase the yield and selectivity of alkyl substituted benzene oxidative cleavage reactions for the production of ketones and phenols. Other objects will become clear from the following description.